Pumpkin Bread
by BuisnessSloth
Summary: Julian is reckless, you love him and he's too edgy for love. Short, kind-of fluff fic.


I fall back against the cool, stone wall behind me, limbs shaking and heart stuttering in my chest. Leaning my head back, I shut my eyes and try to take deep, concentrated breaths through my nose. I slide down the wall, ignoring the water now staining my pants

To my side, I can feel Julian sit down next to me, his flamboyant cape pooling around his waist.

I open my eyes to watch him run a hand through his tangled, auburn hair as he lets out a soft, strained laugh.

"Well..." He says hesitantly, shyly looking at me, trying to gage my reaction. "That went markedly better than I'd expected.

I let out a shallow laugh. "Define better."

He shrugs and stretches his long legs, lanky body being pulled like taffy. "Not being caug-" He groans softly as his muscles loosen "-ht by any guards." He turns to me with that all-too-familiar 'I'm so suave' grin. "So I'd say my plan was a success."

I push off the ground and start checking my bag for any food, trying to hide my rolled eyes in the action.

"And anyways, now we know a way into the palace-all thanks to my plan, of course! No need to thank me, I am so humble, after all." He hops up with a flourish, doing a mock bow as I continue to check my bag, barely avoiding the chuckle climbing its way up my throat. "Ha! Those mongrel guards will never catch me, nay, never the illustrious Doctor Julian Devorak!" He throws a pointed finger into the air triumphantly, barking out a fake, overzealous laugh.

I snort slightly, pulling out a half squished loaf of pumpkin bread out of my satchel, tearing it in half and handing some to Julian before stuffing mine in my mouth.

"You could've gotten killed, you know." I mutter around my mouthful of the sweet stuff.

He rolls his eyes at me, nibbling on his half of the sweet loaf, and it's obvious in the way his disposition changes that he expects me to barrage and berate him with yet another lecture about safety. "Look, Lila, I'm fine. You can stop lect-"

"It's not like that." I snap, sounding more sad than anything. "It's... it's not like that. You always do this, Julian, and, I, I guess I don't know what to do..."

He looks down guiltily, a blush painting itself across his face as narrow fingers pick his bread apart.

"I mean, why do you always put yourself in danger like this? And when I try to help you, you just. Run off." I look up at him, and brush my fingers on his sleeve hesitantly before grabbing his arm.

Still dodging my gaze, his dangerous blush and frown combination appears full throttle, reminding me of when he rejected me by the docks. "Lila..." He says, faltering for a moment. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine. And... You don't have the same... tough skin as me."

He always brings his healing ability in whenever we argue about this, continually wrapping it around himself like a shield, quick to point it out whenever I claim he's being too reckless. He rests a gloves hand on top of mine, his gaze finally meeting with mine, his worried frown shifting to a melancholy smile.

"Julian, I know I don't have your powers, but nobody does. I don't care how fragile you think I am-I care about you." I snatch my hand from his arm, bringing it to a resting place on my hip as I drop the rest of the bread into the canal behind me. "You need to stop being a self-sacrificing martyr, let some of the load off of your shoulders, and let me love you, Julian" I half-heartedly slap the side of his head. I can feel tears crowing in my eyes, ready to spill over at any moment.

Leaning down to me, he wraps his long arms around me, red hair spilling over my shoulders and tickling my neck and chin. "I-I." I can hear him sniffle a little, and I sigh and bring my arms up to wrap around him. "I'm sorry, Lila. It... it won't happen again. How could the amazing Julian let his little magician cry, after all?"

I let out a laugh, tension that had been building in me cut away. I bring his face down and lock my lips with his. "You better not let it, Ilya."

He looks down, blushing a little, an unchecked smile splitting his face, he grabs my hand, smile fading into something that looks like the aftereffects of a good, hearty laugh.

"It won't." He says firmly, before pecking my lips again, as if to seal his promise.

We stare at each other happily for a few moments before Julian hops up, excitedly taking my hand, pulling me down the street excitedly, cloak fluttering behind him.

"Julian!" I laugh, running after him, the cool, wet air a balm on my skin.

"I owe you some pumpkin bread!" He shrugs and laughs nonchalantly as he pulls me around a bend. "After all, it's my fault you couldn't finish yours!"

I laugh wildly, and follow him deeper into the night


End file.
